


Loving A Monster

by divergirlonfire_in_a_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Weddings, light destiel, mention of Destiel - Freeform, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:37:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divergirlonfire_in_a_impala/pseuds/divergirlonfire_in_a_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>another fanfic I wrote for a school assignment.</p>
<p>A sabriel wedding eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loving A Monster

Sam never thought that he would find love, not after Jess, Madison, and Ruby died. He was perfectly content to continue hunting with Dean, that was until his brother fell in love with his Guardian Angel, Castiel. But love continued to be the furthest thing from Sammy’s mind, you know behind hunting and killing monsters, not becoming Lucifer’s vessel, and stopping the apocalypse! Of course in his line of work loving someone is extremely dangerous, that's why all his previous girlfriends had died; Jess killed by a demon, Madison was a werewolf, and Ruby was a demon. Vamps, Djinns, and Demons they all get their kicks by slowly destroying you, first by killing your love ones (weather in a dream state or in real life), then torturing you for a while till your spirit ended up completely broken, and lastly by killing you slowly. Then again he also never thought that he would fall in love with one of these monsters!  
So maybe it wasn't love-at-first-sight, in fact it was quite the opposite, Sam tried to kill him. Gabriel or The Trickster at the time, did happen to act like “a bloody, violent, monster” as Dean ever so kindly put it. Sam knew this, he had examined the bodies that Gabe had left behind, but the couldn’t identify him as the monster. He had to throw a huge ‘party’ announcing that he was the monster all along! Maybe the reason Sam didn’t peg him as a suspect was because of his looks, “how could someone so gorgeous create such evil,” Sam thought. With his beautiful pale brown eyes as if sunlight shining through a glass of whisky and his long, flowing, golden hair, like Midas himself touched it. He looked like an Angel sent from God, Which Sam found out later he was, The Archangel Gabriel actually! He fell quickly in love with Gabe’s playful ways, this continued until Lucifer killed him for protecting Sammy. That was the worst day of Sam’s life!  
But that stupid, arrogant, idiot, that Sam had fallen so hopelessly for, had different plans in mind, he faked his death! If seeing Gabriel crashing into their motel room, wasn’t shocking enough for Sam, what followed certainly was. Crashing through the door, turning and locking it behind him, and with a snap, everything froze; the TV, police scanner, Sam’s computer screen, and his and Dean’s faces as well.  
“Okay not much time to explain, yes I’m still alive, but right now I’ve got a horde of very angry vampires on my tail with a couple of angel blades between them, long story, but this stasis spell should keep them for a while. No you two are not frozen, and just in case I don’t survive the night, Sam Winchester, Will you marry me?  
”He finished collapsing on a chair. Sam still trying to process everything Gabriel had just said.  
“Well… I… uh… Yes of course...are you okay you look…” He stuttered out but was cut off by Dean screaming,  
“WHAT THE HELL GABRIEL? DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG WE LOOKED FOR YOU? HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT SAMMY IN?”  
Gabriel sat up.  
“you looked for me for two years and I’m sorry it wasn’t safe for me or you two if you knew.”  
Of course that really didn’t matter anymore because today was their Wedding Day and Sammy couldn’t be any happier. As Gabriel walked down the isle, Sam fell in love all over again, and the stupid, boyish grin on his face told the whole story. This man was the love of his life and Sam didn’t care that he had lied, the only thing that mattered now was that he was going to spend the rest of his life with this man.


End file.
